Technological advancements in television and video transmission services have enabled providers to offer viewers a broad range of entertainment. For example, the growth of cable and satellite delivery systems has allowed content providers to increase programming from fifty channels to over five hundred channels, in just a decade. The increase in the number of available channels allows viewers to watch their favorite types of content, such as sports, comedy, news, and documentaries, at nearly any time of day, simply by switching to a channel that is dedicated to the content type.
The growth of satellite delivery systems has presented technical dilemmas when transmitting a satellite signal to more than one destination. The L-band transport frequencies that are often used to transport satellite signals after they are received at a satellite dish typically require signal conversion to achieve transmission over consumer grade coaxial cable networks. During the conversion process, the signals can be converted from more robust, higher bandwidth signals to less robust, more bandwidth-efficient signals. Video and audio portions carried by the signals are typically altered or otherwise manipulated during this conversion process, which can lessen video and/or audio quality. Hence, there is a need to transport satellite signals to multiple destination devices via signals that support large data payloads, without significantly altering video or audio portions carried by the signals